Trex(Stage 1/Saiyan)
Personality Trex tends to stay calm in most situations. He is generally uncaring. He also tends to have a neutral stance on most issues and thus tends to be held in slightly higher regard when he actually has input on a situation. Trex also often manages to succeed even when putting no effort into it. He tends to work the best and fasted when close to the end of a time limit. He also tends to sneak around even when not trying and can often plan how to get into or to somewhere without being noticed. Appearance Trex has set his default form to Saiyan. He appears essentially as the Saiyan Bardock with the time breaker mask. The mask is partially broken. Abilities Stand: Blank Slate Trex developed the stand Blank Slate after his initial stand, Ghost Page, absorbed the stand of an unknown user, Nocturne Nebula. He has stated that his initial stand was one he was naturally capable of however, it became functional after he had obtained his Omnitrixes. Transformation Trex has a total of four omnitrixes and thus has the ability to transform into many different entities. He typically chooses not to transform as he usually doesn't feel the need/doesn't care enough to do so. He does frequently transform to do specific things, show a form, or supply the island with energy and occasionally resources. Great Ape Due to being set to the default form of a Saiyan, Trex has the ability to become a Great Ape. Due to the omnitrix setting his clothing to Saiyan armor and the time breaker mask, his clothing also expands to fit him even in great ape form. He intentionally does not turn into a great ape as he has better transformations and is encumbered by its size. Super Saiyan Trex is capable of going Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, and Super Saiyan 3. Trex also has a unique Super Saiyan form known as Super Saiyan Frost. Immunity to withdrawal or overdose Trex has developed an immunity to the effects of withdrawal or drug overdose via a progressive increase of dosage over the course of 10 years. It is specific to note that the specific medication he uses is around 2.4x the amount it takes to knock out ExhaustedHomeslice. Cooking Trex is naturally good at cooking and chemistry however, he does not tend to stick to a recipie if it has been made before. Knowledge of wildlife Trex has a much higher than average knowledge of the Xenomorph, wildlife(both extant and extinct), and cryptids. Additional abilities List of techniques used by Trex Equipment Saiyan Armor Due to the omnitrix's functionality to convert the users clothing into the omnitrix or something wearable by the species, Trex is equiped with Elite model Saiyan armor. This offers him decent protection against attack. Omnitrixes Trex is equipped with a total of four omnitrix. He has one Original Omnitrix, one recalibrated Omnitrix, one Ultimatrix, and one custom Ultimatrix. The custom Ultimatrix has the nodules present on the recalibrated omnitrix which have a new functionality, they can be shot at an entity to obtain a new DNA sample if one does not yet exist. The nodules can also be used to scan an entity when at close range rather than shoot when attached to the ultimatrix. These allow Trex to turn into a large number of forms as well as fuse them and evolve them to their ultimate forms. At some point Trex modifies the Omnitrixes into two gauntlets greatly resembling to the Biomnitrix, however the outside of the gauntlet is grey instead of green. The nodules from the custom ultimatrix and their functions still exist on the gauntlets, however, they are in the form of energy which is shot from the front of the right gauntlet. The Biomnitrix have the extra function of making a transformation stronger the more food consumed. Due to spending the most time as a Saiyan it has become one of, if not the strongest of his forms/ Available transformations Category:Trex